(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle assembly system, and more particularly, to a joint guarantee system for vehicle assembly and a control method of the same capable of managing an assembling history of components for a vehicle in an assembly line in which the components are assembled to the vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, in vehicle manufacturing, tens of thousands of components are assembled by many welding and assembling processes in mass production until the vehicle is produced.
Particularly, most of the operations performed in a design process among the production processes of a complete vehicle are processes of assembling various components to the vehicle by using coupling members such as bolts and nuts.
Since the assembling processes are directly related to quality indexes of the vehicle that may be noticed by a consumer, such as durability or silence of the complete vehicle, thorough assembling history management of the components for the vehicle is required.
However, even though importance of the assembling history management of the components is recognized in the art, previous attempts with respect to assembling history management have not been effective due to technical limitations.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.